


Tender Embrace

by Riruyu



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-08
Updated: 2012-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-30 19:25:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riruyu/pseuds/Riruyu





	Tender Embrace




End file.
